blackblood
by nikita arion
Summary: Things turned bad for Bella in the studio, Edward didn't make it in time, only to find the building burned to ashes, but Bella's body was never found, so why was she standing in front of Rosalie ten years later? and why does she feel different? ( M for swearing and sexual content , futa warning ) time travel
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight Is owned by Stephanie Meyer **_

**Chapter 1: the burning **

(Bella pov)

I slowly walked inside the studio following Renée's voice, which lead me to an old video player of my childhood, « "Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! «Her voice continued as Iran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh,

And I whirled to the sound.

There she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died.

We went to the beach one day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen My feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance. "Bella? Bella?" she'd called to me in fear.

And then the TV screen was blue.

I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and Then he smiled.

He walked toward me, quite close, and then passed me to put the remote down next to the VCR. I turned carefully to watch him.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind.

And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida. She'd never Gotten my message. She'd never been terrified by the dark red eyes in the abnormally pale face before me. She was safe.

"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not." My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It would soon be Over. Charlie and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear. I felt almost giddy. Some analytical part of my mind warned me that I was dangerously close to snapping from the stress.

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used; He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked,

Hopefully it seemed to me.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a Letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a Little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too Quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence.

"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There Was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be.

"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey That I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by.

"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me,

Naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff.

"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're Wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this.

And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin…"

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had Not anticipated.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was So afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little Friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I _never _will understand the Obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been Stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I _was _surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled

Even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice

Smell. Floral, somehow…"

He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my Hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.

He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly

Widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and Glistening.

I couldn't help myself— I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door.

He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest — I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet.

He walked toward me slowly.

"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly

again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door.

Only for him to put his foot on my back , I howled as a felt my spine break, and I felt something break too, inside of me, I felt warm, so warm!

Opening my eyes I was mesmerized by the sight before me,

Blue flames, they came from… inside of me? I saw James slam his hand against my head, i screamed letting the fire grow wild as it felt my agony;

The whole blluding exploded in blue flames, everything my fire touched was turned to ashes, and I felt weak… so weak.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight Is owned by Stephanie Meyer **_

Chapter 2 :the bodiless funeral

"_They call me blackblood for the blood of my foes on my black fur "nikita Arion to Rosalie hale _

(Ed pov)

My angel! What have I done! It's all my fault! I lay there sobbing , I felt Emmet and jasper pull me away before the cops were there ,

We made it back to forks in a record time, I went to her house and broke down in a fit of dry sobs, I wanted to die !

The next few days were blurs , I refused to feed or do anything all I did was rock myself back and forth on her bed, i hated those voice , the voices inside my head , it's drove me crazy !

I snarled at anybody close to me , even esme

I wanted nothing , I started to forget , to forget who I am I

(general pov)

Today was the funeral of Isabella Marie swan , the whole forks was there even the Cullen's , but not Edward .

Esme was sobbing in Carlisle's chest, Rosalie was staring at the grave angrily and sad, jasper was holing a crying Alice as she cried, she lost her sister ,

Edward was still rocking in Bella' s room his sanity quickly leaving him,

Eventually Bella was forgotten, everyone moved on

Some died, some married , some got a job, and all what was left from Bella was a memories , just another girl who tragically died in a freak accident,

Even the Cullen moved on, well.. Expect Edward, they had to leave again toward an unknown location

**Thank u for reading I know it's short but I've been busy lately here's the preview of chapter 3:wishpers in the dark **

_As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated, in the nothingness_

_It's was dark, cold, empty , void, then I heard it , a voice , whispering around and I knew I was dead _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight Is owned by Stephanie Meyer **_

**Chapter 3: whispers in the dark**

(Rosalie pov)

I walked out of the house, it's so boring, especially with an insane Edward.

we moved around a lot, we did have some difficulty with him , hell, it's been ten years, ten long years since she died, and I started to doubt my own feelings , I was jealous of her yes ?

Not the other way around? But she's dead that's all, if she was nothing to me then why? Why was I so sad ? why did I feel so empty?

Why did I have to g o far away in the forest and scream? Why did I cry?

Alice was staring at the window, her chirpiness gone from her, her mate jasper was out, unable to stay coffined in the sadness of the house,

I had to drag, yes! Drag Alice to the mall, dam that human, she wrecked our house,

After a while Alice ditched me, leaving me alone , so I walked around, not really wanting to go back home, then , the impossible happened , I smelled something so good, I couldn't stop myself , I charged head first at the poor pregnant woman , only to find myself pinned by a strong toned hand ,

I snarled at my captor, She was pinning me so easily, she was tall and lithe but with enough curves, she wore an eye patch on her left eye ,

Her lone eye glared at me,

I took a whiff at her, my eyes widened, can it be …

Bella?

* * *

><p>(Bella pov)<p>

As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated, in the nothingness

It's was dark, cold,

An empty, void.

Then I heard it , a voice , whispering around and I knew I was dead

I must be dead or crazy, the blackness faded leaving me in front of a huge throne , the creature sitting on it was even bigger, it stared at me highly amused , "well " he boomed , it's good to see u alive runt!

He… he knows me? "but how do u know me? He laughed, "how can I not know my son" he looked at me, "or shouldn't I say my daughter, "

I was shocked, this creature, this.. Giant blue creature is my... Dad?

I fainted on spot.

This is a dream this is a freaking dream, I will wake up in forks , wait for Edward and go to school, no huge goat faced creature , I opened my eyes , yes still here, and how did he know about.. my case?

In fact I was born as a healthy boy but as I grew up, I started to get curvier instead of bigger and leaner , and grew breasts,

I felt something waving from my back, I regretted turning around,

I have a tail , a fucking tail! It's was all black and the tip has a black tuff like a lion's tail, the creature too has the exact one to the black little tuff, thank god I don't have his horns ,

"so" I asked shyly , who are you?

"me? I am what the humans call me the devil, Satan.

_**Yes! I know I'ts still short, but am a busy woman! **_

_**Tell me what do you think in the reviews! **_

_**Anyway here is the preview of chapter four: back to forks:**_

_I looked at her eyes, or should I say eye, so many emotions ran into them , what happened to her?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As usually, twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer; all I own is the plot! **_

**Chapter 4: back to forks**

(Nikita pov)

I released her neck and watched her fall on her knees, and massaged her throat, I remembered my human days, I loved her back then , but I was good, good at hiding it, in fact , There had been no progress with Rosalie, back then, though I Was on quite good terms with her sometimes-husband.

Emmett enjoyed having me around — he thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious… or maybe it was just the fact that I used to fall down a lot that he found so funny.

Rosalie acted as if I didn't exist.

While I shook my head to dispel the direction my thoughts had taken,

I thought of something else. How sometime she used to stare at me for a long time before growling loudly when I caught her.

She took a big sniff, and her eyes widened, yepp she recognized me now,

How, how can I talk to her?

I know that now, she will start to feel the mating bond,

Will she reject me?

I gave her a soft look and turned around unable to maintain our eye contact any further, W….wait, Bella? Where a..re you going? There was desperation in her voice,

Her eyes wide and pleading,

I shook my head before facing her one last time "i am not Bella, not anymore "

I barely left her side when she pleaded "who are you then?"

I grinned , "Me….. I am Nikita Orion,"

I walked away this time leaving her behind me, after a while I fell on my knees my hand clutching my heart , it hurts , I didn't realize the actual pain of the mating bond will be that bad, hell, I stood up ignoring the pain that swelled inside of me, my father warned me of the consequences of denying my mate.

My house was as messy as ever, I reached blindly for my bottle of wine and decided to drink the pain away…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I was down before I even knew it, I lost..._

_They dragged me to a chair, tying all my limbs up,_

_Then they brought a slot machine, instead of the normal one, This one has other words, like: hand, knee, eye, leg , breast, hair, stomach, kidney;_

_I got the left eye, the crowd cheered , they brought q spoon like instrument and started to pull my eye out, I was feeling everything, I howled in agony as they pulled my eye out, blood fell on the doctor who licked it, I screamed, my was body bouncing up and down, everything hurt ,I couldn't think anymore couldn't breathe, I was shaking on the bed snarls, growls and whines mixed in my voice, I heard a pop and turned around to see my bloody eyeball on a plate, I screamed in horror_

(Rosalie pov)

I watched as Bella, No! Nikita walked away, I felt a pain in my dead heart, like something was tearing it up, and I longed to see her. I stood up and took off toward our house, only to fall on my hands and knees in pain, the pull was stronger and more painful, I whimpered loudly and stood up fighting the pain, schooling my face intro a blank face, i walked into the house my face betraying nothing of the pain I am in.

**An/: soooorrry for the late update thank u for all the reviews ill try to write mooore just review! **

**Next on blackblood:**

_where were you?_

_We have a new teacher _

_I saw a vision , we're having a new teacher _

_DEMON!_


	5. Chapter 5

**As usually, I own nothing!**

**Speaking of it, **

**I wanted to clarify thing , **

**This is a tree way crossover **

**Twilight and blue exorcist, and the famous tvd**

**Enjoy!**

Prof. Wolf O Nikita

(Alice pov)

Today was the first day of school, and ten years since Bella died Edward refused to come but I understand it, today was the day they met the first time, I was also worried about Rosalie, she seemed distracted since yesterday when I left her in the mall.

Forks high did not change for the past ten years, and we gained another member to our coven, her name is Anna Thompson she can erase memories of people, which was good for us the whole family was torn apart, and we needed someone to help us from the outside

Another thing worries me, Rosalie…

Since that day in the mall something changed in her, she had that far away look and I was able to detect something in those golden eyes,

Need, fear and longing?

(Rosalie pov)

Today was the first day of school, and I was nervous, will I meet nick there? Wait Nick? Since when did I start calling her Nick?

Yesterday Alice had a vision of our new history teacher,

and I think it's her, I miss her , I wanted her here with me , a part of me longed to see her, to do nothing but stay with her.

I was highly aware of my ex-husband Emmett watching me,

His eyes were searching mine, looking for answers I was unable to provide, but how...?

How can I tell him that Bella is alive that she is different, that I wanted her, no I craved her? How can I ignore that lust that 's burning my insides ?

I walked casually toward the door ignoring, jaspers and Emmet's eyes,

I sighted , here we go again?

(Nikita pov)

_Downfall, and it all falls down  
>I fall from grace I got your taste<em>

_Turn off your mind, unwind  
>and see how high the cloudy sky<em>

_Run away, Run away  
>Leave your lemon drop<em>

_Soak it up, Soak it up  
>Won't you crush on me<em>

_Run away, Run away  
>Leave your lemon drop<em>

_Soak it up, Soak it up  
>Won't you crush on me<em>

_Running free, Running free  
>Driving me insane<em>

_Shut it down, Shut it down  
>It's about to explode<em>

_Run away (x44)_

_I think I'm raw so I draw  
>Just press that button<br>It's all so good_

_Now my heart bursts  
>like a bottle of wine<br>You lose, you bite your lip_

_Let it down, Let it down  
>keep it in your heart<em>

_Bring it up, Bring it up  
>Savor my world<em>

_Let it down, Let it down  
>keep it in your heart<em>

_Bring it up, Bring it up  
>Savor my world<em>

_Let it out, Let it out  
>I make it burn<em>

_Bottle up, Bottle up  
>Count it all joy<em> …CRUNCH!

I growled deeply, yesterday was a blur to me, witch remind me…

today was my first day at school ,

….As a teacher, the only good thing about it is seeing rose,

I was already late so I took quick shower with no breakfast , despite my knew "condition " I wore my regular clothes which consisted of a black knee length shorts, and an black open shirt , I tied my chest instead of bras and tried to flatten my spiky hair.(**ninth's hair from future diary)**

I ran toward my bike, it's a black and grey Ducati 848 and wore my eye patch and sped toward school,

Forks did not change, nor did it school , witch was expected from such small town ,

And I also forgot the talents this town seamed to posses…

Gossips….

Yikes,

Foolish mortals,

My eyes automatically searched for rose, my beast growled from within its coffins in my mind , it_/I wanted to claim our mate , right here and now, I stilled myself and looked away sharply, not noticing the hurt look that crossed rose's face.

My first class was a total disaster, for once, I cursed my youthful look , but the nuisance was clearly dealt with,

I yawned and pulled a small dark bottle which was filled with a mixture of blood and wine.

The second one was lest annoying , for once , only once did I appreciate the express effect of instant gossip, my class was as silent as a grave, and I managed to woo those ignorant brain the truth about dark age, poor kids should thank the heaven for they never met the beast that was Nicklaus , that will make them silent for once and ever,

(flashback : Ireland 1001 ac )

_The storm was raging outside, among the crashing waves and howling wind was a figure , a figure that was thrown away like a ragdoll._

_Only to be found in the beach by ester mikaelson, the woman took pity of her and used the spell she made for her children , only for it to go wrong, _

"logh dom leanbh" she cried,

School was over ! I ws ready to dance, I drove back to my "den"

hunted , the familiar pain was there but was lessening, and I cloud clearly understand why..

Rosalie hale was in my house

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry for the cliffdiving but iam awfully tired so I'll try to update , in the meantime, do try to send me review, they make me wanna write more, **

**And now the preview!**

**Chapter 3 :**** bonds**

_Chains rattled, _

_Moans drifted from the cages, _

_Growls and howls in the night, _

_A blow from I whip,_

_A tear in the flesh, _

_A wail of despair _

_Made us how we are _


End file.
